Blossoms: Floating Lily Petals
by FangirlForever-N-Love
Summary: Now that her training has begun, Sakura is faced against a new task by Iroh. But Reese and Finch are in a tight predicament - their persons of interest aren't all from their world. Will Reese be able to fully protect their Persons of Interest? Or will fire consume everything around them? Will Sakura be able to complete her task? Second in the Blossom series! I don't own LoK or PoI!


AN: Set about Four months after CSI:NY crossover. PoI crossover this is, and from here on out Sarah will be referred to as _Sakura_.

I still don't own Avatar: The Legend of Korra, nor Person of Interest. I, um, I only own my OC's (Sakura and her friends from her previous life)... and a few animals.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it's already been four months," Sakura said softly, looking out sadly over the ocean that they were one. "I still can't use my firebending properly."

"And yet I married you anyways," Iroh smiled softly as he nuzzled her neck with a soft grin. "Besides, everyone starts off as beginners, even the dragons have to learn how from their parents."

"Why did you, anyways?" she asked confused. "I'm not worth it, I'm not even worth anything to anyone and to top it off I'm a horrible firebender!""

"I don't need earthbending to tell me that's not true," Iroh pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're worth more than the Fire Nation, Republic City, and even the whole world to me. Did you know that Avatar Korra couldn't airbend for the longest time when she was struggling to learn?"

"Yes, and you value me too much."

"You value yourself too little."

"I stand by my previous argument."

"And as do I," Iroh chuckled softly as she turned around and he kissed her cheeks. "Do you think I would have married you if I didn't love you?"

"No," she admitted with a soft smile as she buried her face in his uniform. "Does the Fire Nation know?"

"I'm their Crown Prince, of course they know," Iroh chuckled. "We just wanted to keep it private so you wouldn't feel too scared."

"You call that private?" Sakura asked stunned, and Iroh smiled as they kissed again. "You are horrible."

"I told you, I'm not good at showing someone how much I care for them," Iroh said smiling as he held her close to him.

"I don't know, you were pretty damn good last night," she smiled, and he blinked at her sheepishly while blushing slightly.

"I am so glad we have the ship to ourselves," he said softly as she put her arms around his neck.

"As am I," Sakura agreed with a soft smile as she laid her head out on his chest. "Remember when I first did this?"

"I do," he chuckled softly. "If I recall correctly, you were on the verge of a complete breakdown."

"I was already having a breakdown! You just kept it from getting any worse," Sakura laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I could go back and tell my younger self that it does get better."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I jumped in the lake?"

"And I asked if you… Agni… Sakura, why would you do that?" Iroh demanded, and she looked down at the floor. "is this about what Mako said to you that day?"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers and looked out over the ocean.

"Sakura… Sakura, look at me," Iroh ordered gently as he lifted her chin up for her to look him directly in the eye. "No matter what anyone says – not even Mako, not even Avatar Korra, or even my parents – I will always love you with all my heart."

"And firebending?"

"We all have to start somewhere," Iroh pointed out gently. "Now, if you're willing to be separated from everyone else for another week after our honeymoon, then I've got a surprise for you."

"That would depend on what it is," she countered, and he smiled. "Knowing you, though, you'll have made sure I'd enjoy it, so sure, why not?"

"Just promise me that you'll stop pouting over whatever nonsense Mako rattles off," Iroh argued, and she smiled and leaned on him seductively.

"I don't know," she said dejectedly. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to earn anyone's approval when I'm probably not going to get it anyways…"

"You'll always have my approval," Iroh said as he picked her up and put her on his hips while walking towards the room they'd shared for the first three days of their marriage.

…

"The Machine never sleeps, Mister Reese," Finch smiled as Reese huffed and went back into the library wearing his motorcycle outfit. "We have another number. Or rather, a group of numbers."

"Who is it this time?" Reese asked as he calmly made his way to the Machine.

"Surprisingly… the Denning Family," he said softly.

…

"I hate field work," Finch muttered as he kept an eye on the working mother that was still clearly trying to grieve for her lost child. "Why on earth would they be listed?"

"Hey, you're the expert, Finch," he heard Reese point out through the phone.

…

"What's the story, morning glory?" Iroh smirked as he leaned up in the bed after waking back up, his eyes locked on Sakura.

"Mmmm… What's the tale, nightingale?" she retorted, and he chuckled.

"Does that prove that you will always have my approval and love?" Iroh asked softly as he leaned back down to put his arm around her.

"Mmyeah," she smiled as she looked up at him groggily. "Iroh?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Loves you," Sakura smiled as she buried her face into his bare chest.

"I love you, too, Sleepy Beauty," he chuckled as he began watching her go back into the fullness of the dark bliss of slumber. "Sweet dreams, my Cherry Blossom."

…

"I've got nothing on the older of the two sons," Carter huffed as she watched the two on the college campus that they were at.

"Their police records are clean as freshly-fallen snow," Fusco snorted inside the office. "Why are these two under suspicion, Carter?"

"I wish I knew, Fusco. I wish I knew," Carter scowled. "Finch, you got anything?"

"Finch is a little busy right now, you'll have to leave a message," Reese said eyeing his boss while watching both the billionaire and the Kroger employee at their two works. "He's off doing his own kind of field work."

"Alright, then did you get anything?" Carter demanded, and Reese smiled softly.

"Joss, if I did, you would know," he said simply. "He gets along well with his coworkers. Check on the temperaments of the brothers, that might have something to do with it."

* * *

Um... review, please! I-I'm not sure if I got the personalities right on everybody! If-If I did something wrong, can you guys tell me, please? You know, so I can fix it, and all...

Uh... please review! *flits off to make sure she didn't mess up another fanfic of hers*


End file.
